Oreo Addiction
by katiesquilts
Summary: Shito doesn't like oreos. Chika loves them. Shito'll learn to live. ChikaxShito one-shot possible two-shot limey, 2nd chappy would be a lemon Kinda fluffy-ish, I suppose.


Okay, so the theme for this one-shot SHOULD be "zombies addicted to Oreos"

Okay, so the theme for this one-shot SHOULD be "zombies addicted to Oreos". I was hangin' with my mom and she mentioned something to her writing friend about zombies who liked Oreos too much, and then burst out laughing. Don't ask. But I immediately thought of ANOTHER cookie fic in the Zombie Loan archives. I just wanted to let the author of that other fic know that I am NOT trying to copy or anything. In fact, I can barely remember what happened in that other fic…or what it was called, or who wrote it…maybe…nah, nevermind.

Anyway, have fun and please review afterwards!

Warnings: Limey…ew, that sounds weird, like you're talking about a bathtub or something. Yaoi-ish, boy x boy if you prefer. Maybe if you're uber nice and I get lots of requests, I'll try my hand at my first lemon as a two-ish part. But don't expect me to write it without any encouragement. XD

PAGEBREAKITHPAGEBREAKITHPAGEBREAKITH

Chika opened the kitchen door for Michiru as the girl entered the room, arms laden down with bags upon bags of groceries. "Thanks!" the silver-haired girl sighed in relief as she deposited the bags on the long counter running down the center of the rectangular room.

Chika sauntered over to the bags and started peeking in each one, searching for the item he had requested his gopher get him. "You got them, right?" he asked anxiously, just to be sure.

Michiru nodded, proud of herself. "Yeah. They even had a buy one get one half off sale, so you got one for next weekend too." Suddenly she stopped unpacking the groceries and eyed Chika. "Those _better_ last for another week, understand?"

Chika just grinned and hopped over the counter so that he could smother the shorter girl in a big hug. "That's why you're my favorite gopher!" he said with just a little too much enthusiasm.

The zombie-boy was still smothering his friend when Yomi walked into the kitchen, whining, "Miiichiiiruuuu!!"

"What is it, Yomi?" Michiru asked between Chika's arms. Shoving the boy aside, she smoothed her skirt and went back to the bags.

"The dorm leader wants to see yoouuuu!" Yomi said happily, zipping around the counter to take hold of Michir's arm to drag her out of the kitchen to see the dorm leader.

"Is it that important?" the silver-haired girl whined back, dragging her heels to slow the other girl down. When Yomi nodded so fast her neck was in danger of snapping in half, Michiru sighed and said to Chika, "Can you finish unpacking those?"

Chika looked down at the bags and up at Michiru. "All of them?" he asked, incredulous. "I don't even know where half this stuff goes."

"Then ask Shito to help you!" Michiru was desperately trying to stay in the kitchen area, but Yomi would have none of it. "Please, Chika!"

The boy just sighed and shook his hand in a gesture that clearly said, 'Alright, I got it. You can go now. Buh-bye.'

"Those groceries better be put completely away by the time I get back!" Michiru yelled back as Yomi dragged her down the corridor at to the dorm leader's room.

Chika listened to Michiru's indignant squawks as she was led down to the dorm leader, and then turned back to the bags. "All of those?" he mumbled to himself. It was true that he didn't know where half the stuff went. Since he rarely ever cooked using the dorm's kitchen, he was lucky enough to find the cups and plates. He always sent Michiru to get his food.

He was utterly screwed…

Picking the first bag, closest to him, he dumped its contents out onto the counter. There wasn't much in it, some instant curry and a few boxes of pocky for Yomi, a bottle of some sort of dipping sauce that tasted like peppers, and…

Oh Kami-sama…

"OREEEEOOOOSSS!" Chika squealed, grabbing the package and hugging it to his chest, taking care not to rattle the cookies inside. "Oh my Kami-sama, oreos oreos oreos oreos oreooooos!" Chika giggled like a schoolgirl and jumped over to a hanging cabinet above a big metal sink, grabbing a coffee mug and then bounced over to the fridge to grab the milk, pouring with such an unsteady hand that he almost spilled over and had to sip some of the milk out from the cup before he carried it over to the counter again.

In no time flat, Chika had the Oreo package ripped open and was already dipping his first Oreo in his milk when the kitchen door opened once again and Shito walked in, apparently up for a late-night snack.

"You're wet," Chika observed, talking around a mouthful of cookie. A towel dangled around Shito's neck, baring the black line that showed they were truly zombies. The white shirt that usually accompanied their uniform pants was unbuttoned, and showed Shito's firm stomach.

"No duh, I just took my shower. Michiru's back, right?" Shito asked, gesturing to the bags. Michiru was the only one who ever did the shopping anyway, but it was nice to ask.

Chika swallowed and nodded the affirmative to his partner, grabbing two cookies this time instead of only one and began to dip them into his milk, waiting for them to get a little softer before he crunched on them.

Shito watched Chika and asked, almost without thinking, "What are you eating?"

Chika took the Oreos out of his milk so they wouldn't get too soggy, but before he stuffed them in his mouth he answered, "Oreos. Want a few? I've got milk too."

Shito made a face and walked further into the room to stand behind Chika, using one hand to towel his wet hair and the other to rummage through Michiru's other bags.

Chika swallowed again and asked, "Are you sure you don't want any Oreos?"

Shito gave the boy a disgusted look. "Oreos are gross," he said simply. "They turn your mouth black, too," he added as an afterthought.

Chika look horrified. "O-oreos? You think that Oreos are disgusting? What the _heck_ is with you?" When the other boy continued to search through the bags, effectively ignoring Chika, the white-haired boy huffed and turned back to his cookies. "Fine," he grumbled, "see if I ever offer you my cookies again. I was in such a good mood too…"

Shito glanced at his partner. Instead of scarfing the cookies down like he usually did, the boy was just fingering the design on a cookie, staring at the crumbs with puppy eyes. The puppy eyes noticed him looking and focused their power on his eyes.

"Oh my God," Shito groaned, covering his eyes with his towel.

"Shiiitooo…" Chika drawled out, sliding his hip against the counter as he approached Shito coyly, a tiny smirk in place. "Pleeeaaseeee eat the cookie…."

"No." Shito was completely assertive, but Chika was unfaltering and determined.

"YES!" In one swift move, Chika pounced on Shito and dragged the slightly bigger boy down onto the ground, using Shito's surprise to solidify his dominance and take his place on top of Shito's fallen form, straddling the other's stomach.

"Eat it." Chika offered Shito the cookie, but Shito just stared at the round black object.

Chika frowned and dug his knees into Shito's sides. "Eaaat iiiiittt…." The hyper zombie shoved the cookie closer to Shito's face. Again, Shito made no move to touch the junk food.

"Eat it…or I'll feed it to you. Using my _mouth_."

Shito's mouth twisted down into a horrified grimace, but he opened his mouth and Chika popped in the cookie. Shito chewed to get rid of the taste as soon as possible, and Chika could hear the crunchy sounds he made.

"There all done. See?" Shito opened his mouth and let Chika inspect it to make sure he had actually eaten it. "Can you get off me now?"

Chika ignored Shito's request and rested his chin on a fist in a thinking position. "Your mouth is all black now," the white-haired one laughed. "Is mine?"

Shito barely even glanced at Chika's open mouth, but nodded and tried to get the other boy off of him. Surprisingly, he wasn't doing too well at that.

"Hey, Shito, you have a few crumbs here." Chika frowned and wiped his thumb over Shito's bottom lip. Shito instantly froze and turned his attention to the boy sitting on top of him. "Eh, they're still there." Chika licked his thumb this time and did another quick sweep-over, this time applying slightly more pressure. "There, that's better!" Chika showed his thumb to Shito and then licked the small crumb off.

"A-are you _insane_? You don't do that stuff to other guys!" Shito was so furious he was shaking. Didn't Chika know anything? Or was he just playing with him to fray his nerves?

"Oh? But you can do it to girls?" Chika raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms "I don't see why gender should matter."

"You may see it that way, but others don't." Shito sat up using his elbows and glared at Chika. "Get off of me," he growled. "I have to go brush the enamel off my teeth to get this gross taste out of my mouth."

Chika pouted and moved to slide off of Shito but stopped right before Shito could escape. "Your mouth is still dirty," he said plainly.

"I know!" Shito said angrily. "That's why I'm going to go brush my teeth!"

"That's a waste of cookies," Chika murmured, and lowered himself back onto Shito's body, entire body moving as smoothly as a snake.

"W-what the hell are you doing, Akatsuki?" Shito asked, panicked. The other boy was just too close for his taste, and the words he had uttered could _not_ be good.

"I'm cleaning your mouth for you," Chika offered simply, lowering his head slowly down upon Shito's, cool eyes locked with Shito's wide ones.

"N-no—" Not even enough time to grind out a refusal. Chika covered Shito's lips with his own, and then ran his tongue along Shito's lower lip to get him to open up once more. Nevermind that he was covering the moist, pink with little flecks of black from his own lips.

Shito was so surprised by Chika's authority and actions that he opened his mouth automatically, and Chika's tongue plunged into Shito's wet cavern, wasting no time in making itself acquainted with Shito's taste and form.

Shito was so enraptured with the feeling of Chika's tongue lashing around his own that he didn't notice Chika's hands until one was tweaking his right nipple and the other was under the base of his neck, playing with his hair and pulling up his head so that Chika had a better angle to plunder his mouth with.

"A-akatsuki, s-stop," Shito cried out when Chika finally stopped for a breath. But one look at Chika's lust-filled eyes and Shito knew he wouldn't be getting away any time soon.

"Oops, I think I missed a spot," Chika said devilishly, leaning down once again to ravish Shito's mouth, cruelly twiddling with the nipple between his fingertips at the same time.

This time, instead of messing with his friend's (could he still be called that now?) tongue, Chika opted for running his tongue over Shito's rows of teeth, trying to get the black Oreo from the creases and indents in the normally pearly-white teeth.

Chika must have thought that Shito wasn't going to fight back. Boy was he wrong. Gasping out a few curses, Chika held a hand to his mouth and felt a lit blood dribble down onto his hand. Shito had bit him.

"Damn it, Shit-faced Shito! What'd you do that for?" The lust in Chika's eyes was almost completely gone, replaced instead with anger.

"Stop molesting me then," Shito replied calmly. Probably too calmly for someone who just had to use that sentence.

"Hey, hey, I _told_ you. I'm helping you clean your mouth, since you don't like the taste."

"…I could have used a toothbrush," Shito murmured, looking away from Chika's intense gaze.

Chika frowned, and then the tone in Shito's words hit him. "You _could_ have, but…?"

Shito looked up at Chika's victorious gaze and then looked back down at the tiled floor. "Buuuuut…" Chika drew out, the smirk on his face growing in size by the second.

"But…" Shito sighed, "since you've offered your services, it'd be rude to brush you off."

"That's what I was hoping you'd say," Chika said, pouncing on Shito again to hug the bigger teen, just about knocking the breath out of him.

"Um, Akatsuki…is your cell phone in your pocket? Cause it's kinda digging into me…"

Chika rested his chin on Shito's chest and grinned coyly, brushing his hips against Shito's. "I dunno, why don't _you_ tell me if that's my cell phone."

Shito's eyes widened and he gulped, sensing the lust rolling off of Chika in waves now. "A-akatsuki…let's take this to the bedroom, shall we?" _I don't want anyone to walk in on us if Chika is going to act like some animal in heat_.

_Yeah right, you just wanna screw him_.

…_So_?

Chika immediately jumped up and pulled Shito up by the arm, nearly dislocating his poor friend's shoulder in the process. As he was sheparding the taller out of the kitchen though, Chika snuck a few more Oreos into his back pocket.

Shito'd learn to love the taste of Oreos before the night was over.

-Owari-

"Hey, Chika, you still in here?" Michiru asked. The kitchen light was still on, so she had entered only to find all the groceries still in their bags. An open Oreos package was left next to a cup of milk that looked like it had been out for a while. It was lumpy and smelled weird.

"Chiiikkaaaaa…" the gopher growled out, swatting at the lights and slamming the kitchen door shut to search for the white-haired teen.

The groceries could wait.

Pagebreakithpagebreakithpagebreakith!!

Umm, so…how did I do? That's like, the most intense my writing has ever gotten, and I feel absolutely nothing. Actually, I feel really mediocre. I'm so pitiful.

Sniff sniff. Well, anyway, if you really loved me, you would all review! Also, **don't forget to vote on that lemon**! If you're interested, you might want to put this story on **story alert**. I might decide to come back one day and add something! You never know…


End file.
